Make That Girl Mine
by jessicalorewrites
Summary: If there's one thing Scorpius hopes to achieve on this one special day, it's to make that girl his. (Rose/Scorpius)


**Make That Girl Mine**

* * *

"I'm so nervous, Al. I'm so bloody nervous."

Scorpius paced up and down the room, wringing his hands as he went.

Panic. He could only feel panic.

"Seriously," Albus sighed. They had already exhausted the topic completely – there was nothing more to be said, and yet Scorpius apparently felt the need to have the conversation reiterated repeatedly. "Don't be. Rose loves you. More than you can even comprehend. Trust me, she doesn't chuffing shut up about you."

Albus sat backwards on a chair, watching his best friend's path across the room with apparent disinterest. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't eradicate Scorpius' worries.

"What if she decides she doesn't want me anymore, though?" Scorpius raked a hand through his dirty blonde hair in frustration. "What if she finally remembers how much of a dick my dad is?"

Albus laughed. He couldn't help himself. "Listen mate, I think she knows what a twat dear Malfoy Senior is. She has known you since we were, what, eleven?"

He ignored Albus. On the verge of exploding, Scorpius quickened his pace. He was usually quite good at managing his emotions. But not today.

"What if –"

"SCORPIUS!" Albus was across the room in a flash. He felt like slapping some sense into him – honestly! Everyone thought it was the girls who had meltdowns on their wedding days but Albus had never known such a definitively masculine Drama Queen. "Seriously, you have to calm down. Rose is my _cousin_. I _know _her. And so do you."

He sighed heavily before continuing, the Groom-to-be still held at arm's length. "Now, is she really the type of girl who would ditch someone on a day like this?"

Scorpius shook his head.

"No. Exactly. If she wanted rid of you, she would have done so by now."

It was a small comfort but apparently enough. Scorpius let out the shaky breath he had been holding in.

"She's a Weasley, man," said Albus. "Though and through. Family is everything to us."

The blonde groaned loudly. "Merlin, Al. Don't remind me."

Scorpius Malfoy loved Rose's family a lot. They were close, much closer than his own, and they looked out for each other no matter what. Amidst the cousin rivalry was a deep-set love they were willing to let him enter.

Or at least they had been. When they found out he had eloped to Scotland with their twenty one year old daughter, he doubted they would be so forgiving.

The realisation of what he and Rose had decided to do only set him even further over the edge. The Weasley family could be an intimidating bunch. But before he could resume his nervous habits there came a knock at the heavy, oak door that separated Albus and Scorpius from the corridor outside.

"Come in!" called Albus.

A middle aged woman entered sporting a delicately styled silver updo. The wrinkles around her kind eyes crinkled when she smiled, addressing Scorpius when she spoke.

"The minister is ready for you now, Mr Malfoy, if you are ready for him?"

"I-I" his words became tangled in his throat; he was choking on words that had not yet formed.

Then Scorpius felt the warm, comforting hand of his Best Man on his shoulder. Albus squeezed softly. "He's ready, ma'am."

Somehow, he himself managed to form a nod too.

"Very well then," the woman's smile softened. "If you'll follow me."

* * *

The service was Muggle. Of course it was Muggle, they had planned it so, but that still didn't stop Scorpius from feeling out of place.

He took in the small chapel with wide open eyes. Beside him, Albus was mirroring his movements. It was such a beautiful place it seemed a shame to waste it with a quick service and just two witnesses.

Scorpius wished it could've been different. He wished he could have shown his bride off in a lavish garden wedding – at The Burrow, because he knew that was her dream – both of their families sat either side of the altar, pride shining in their eyes. He never imagined his Wedding would be like this. So distant and out of the way: the outskirts of rural Edinburgh.

_We'll do it again one day,_ he promised Rose in his head. _Exactly as you want it._

The grudge between their families was so stupid Scorpius could barely comprehend it. There must have been some valid reasons for the solid hatred at one point or other, but now all it seemed to be was some silly childhood rivalry. He wished their parents would mature.

Despite what his father had warned him about, Scorpius had ignored his heritage and befriended both Rose and Albus – and consequentially most of the Weasley-Potter family – during their years at Hogwarts. He couldn't have asked for better friends. Or a better fiancée.

Before Scorpius could even process what was happening, the organist started playing the all-too familiar Wedding March. Rose had been reading up on the traditions of a Muggle wedding ceremony and thus informed him of what to expect. Still, he couldn't help but be surprised. Again, the beauty of the service left him awestruck.

But nothing could render him more speechless than the view of his bride as she glided down the short aisle.

She looked beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Her vivid red hair, which she usually wore loose, had been pinned up around her head in a delicate updo, topped off with a diamanté-clad headpiece in the shape of a flower. Her dress was white lace which contrasted against her ivory skin, simple yet elegant, with long sleeves and a skirt that fanned out to just above her knees. In her hands she clutched a bouquet of lilies because they had always been her favourite despite her name.

"_Rose,_" he breathed out in euphoria.

She was perfect.

When Rose finally arrived in front of him, she smiled softly. Though she did well to hide it, her hands were shaking with trepidation.

Behind her stood her Maid of Honour, her best friend Giovanna Carlisle. With his tunnel vision as his soon-to-be wife stepped down the aisle, Scorpius hadn't even noticed the other girl behind her in the soft yellow dress.

Scorpius reached out and took Rose's hand in his own. He couldn't shake of the stupidly sappy grin he was sure covered his face. And yet, he didn't care.

The Minister soon began the ceremony. There were religious parts – for Rose's benefit more than Scorpius' – and boring parts and long parts and short parts, but the two starkly different people stood there, hands joining them together, as they were officially wed.

"If you'd like to recite your vows, please," the Minister smiled, stepping back slightly.

Scorpius coughed and cleared his throat, blushing. Despite how he had practiced in the mirror and in front of Al, it was incredibly difficult to choke out the words.

"Today, and for the rest of my days, I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, choose you, Rose Emma Weasley, to be my wife. To be my loving friend and faithful companion. I will trust and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, long after death do us part."

Rose gripped harder to his hand as tears began to run down her face. She couldn't believe the two of them had made it so far. Through petty arguments and mixed signals; family prejudices and an unjust society. She loved Scorpius with all her heart and as much as her father wished to change that, he couldn't. Not ever.

"And I, Rose Emma Weasley, take you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to be not only my lawfully wedded husband, but my loyal partner and one true love. I vow to cherish and nurture you, regardless of the obstacles we may face. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward through all the days to come."

Rings were exchanged as were more tears. The two clutched at each other as they turned back to face the Minister.

"I now," Rose and Scorpius sucked in their breath as they waited for the final words, "pronounce you husband and wife. You may –"

But Scorpius didn't need to be told. As soon as the words 'husband and wife' had left the Minister's mouth, he had drawn Rose into his arms using their joint hands, delicately meeting her soft lips with his own in their first kiss as newlyweds.

_Rose Emma Malfoy._

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy._

He couldn't stop repeating it in his thoughts. It sounded so perfect.

Scorpius grinned into the kiss, bringing it to an end. They rested their foreheads against each other's, sighing blissfully.

"Congrats man," Albus clapped Scorpius on the back, barely holding back his own tears. It had been a very emotional ceremony between two very in love people. One day he hoped to experience something like it too.

"I didn't think you guys were ever going to stop snogging," Giovanna grinned. And then, with a mischievous glint in her eye, she asked, "so, when are you going to throw the bouquet?"

Rose laughed lightly. "I think I'll hold on to it, thanks Gi."

By this point the four of them had begun to walk back down the aisle. Scorpius and Rose walked in front, arm in arm, with Albus and Giovanna bringing up the rear.

"Gosh, you're married for five seconds and you've already turned into a boring sod." Giovanna threw her arms into the air in mock protest, hitting Albus lightly with her bag. "Whatever next – two point four children and a white picket fence?"

"Well…"

From behind, all Albus and Giovanna saw was Rose turning her head up towards her new husband. Scorpius, however, saw the whole effect: the nervous lip bite; the plead in her chocolate brown eyes so alike to her mother's.

The glance down at her stomach went unnoticed by all but Rose. Her fingers tightened once more around his significantly larger ones.

Gently, he nodded. "Go ahead," he whispered.

"The thing is Gi…" Rose turned and winked at her friend before dropping the bombshell. "We're pregnant!"

* * *

_A/N: Hey! I've been trying to finish this one shot for a while now and I have finally found the inspiration to do it. I hope you like it! I certainly do. I planned for it to be a little longer but it didn't work out that way – oh well. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! Would you like more one-shots like this or should I stick to novels/novellas? To read more of my other works you can visit my __**author page**__ where there are also links to my __**meet the author **__and __**tumblr**__. Thanks for reading this far!_

_- Jess x_


End file.
